Typically, backing up data may allow a copy of data to be saved as a backup in order to prevent the data from being lost if the original data is deleted or destroyed. Furthermore, backing up data may further allow a copy of data to be saved as a backup in order to comply with various laws and regulations. Typical data back up systems and methods, however, are deficient because some data may never be selected to be included in a backup procedure.